


carmina de Adamo

by chocolatecastleinthesky



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Latin, Lingua Latina, M/M, POV Ronan Lynch, Pining, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Ronan Lynch's Hand Kink, latin language, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecastleinthesky/pseuds/chocolatecastleinthesky
Summary: "poems about Adam"aka what Ronan really does during Latin class (we know he isn't really taking notes). I will include an English translation in the notes; also, I've been writing this during classes/late at night so we're going to attribute any mistakes to Ronan's not fully developed understanding of the grammar.also I can't figure out how to do macrons so oh wellthis will be sporadically updated! so check in now and again for more Latin Love poems





	1. frustra "in vain"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pining

condonabo  
bibendum  
pugnandum  
gubernandum  
si modo rogabis 

nam fratrum  
et cognatione in et amiciatia  
existimationes  
non componunt tuae

atquin haec modo  
distractionem fingebant  
e forma tua  
quae frustra amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would give up  
> drinking  
> fighting  
> racing  
> if only you asked
> 
> for my brothers'  
> by relation and friendship  
> do not compare  
> to your opinion
> 
> and yet these only  
> provide distraction  
> from your form  
> which I love in vain


	2. manus tuae "your hands"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Ronan

manus tuae  
pax. labor. scientia.  
manus tuae mundus sunt  
designantes valles collesque  
narrantes fabulam cicatricibus callisque  
manus tuae sunt somnium  
tuas implexas manus in meas somnio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your hands  
> Peace. Work. Knowledge.  
> Your hands are a world  
> Mapped with valleys and hills  
> Telling a story in scars and callouses  
> Your hands are a dream  
> I dream of them entwined in mine


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cupido "desire"

tuis in oculis merso  
tuae me continent manus  
Veneris mihi affixit subsannans filius  
amore cum imaginis pueri formosi  
quem numquam habere possum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drown in your eyes  
> Your hands ground me  
> Venus' mocking soon has struck me  
> With love for the shape of a beautiful boy  
> Whom I can never have


	4. hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post leaving the trailer

non heroem requires  
et in tuis oculis  
mea vitia sunt non heroica  
putavi me te servare  
atquin tu me servavit  
putavisti te in deduce decedere  
sed erat mea redemptio  
cur mea intemperantia te non terret  
cum intemperantia est omnis quam sciebas  
sum non hero sed es

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no need for a hero  
> And in your eyes  
> My vices are unheroic  
> I thought I saved you  
> Instead you saved me  
> You thought you left in shame  
> But that was my saving grace  
> Why does my violence not scare you  
> When violence is all you've known?  
> I'm no hero, but you are


	5. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musings on Freckles

callidior Ulixe  
virtualior Aenea  
animosior Hercule  
ponerem te in astris  
cum heroibus antiquis  
nisi gestares constellationes  
spargentes in tua cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cunning than Ulysses  
> More virtuous than Aeneas  
> More courageous than Hercules  
> I would place you in the stars  
> with the heroes of old  
> but you wear the constellations  
> scattered on your skin


End file.
